Why Me?
by Hope-chan
Summary: ...just R&R!!!
1. The Betrayal

A/N  
  
Faith-chan: Hi all, yes this is going to be cheesy for a few min…its not my fault that this is my first fan fiction with Sailor Moon in it…  
  
Usagi-chan: YEAH!!! Go Faith-chan! You're finally writing a fan fic w/ me in it!  
  
Duo-chan: You WILL have me in it…ne?  
  
Faith-chan: Yes Duo-chan…rest assure I will have the g-boys in it later…btw…here r some other words I might use…ya know Japanese and all…  
  
1) Tennyo-Angel  
  
2) nande mo-nothing  
  
3) Sukundieo- f**k you  
  
4) Atashi wa- a flirty or rude way of saying 'I am'  
  
one of my reviewers was kind enough to correct me on hnn, it's just grunt. Lie means no. Thank You RubyRedDragon!  
  
Ok…I think that's all…  
  
Duo & Usa-chan: FAITH-CHAN! YOU FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER…  
  
Faith-chan: um…no I didn't…*goes slightly crazy* I OWN GUNDAM WING AND SAILOR MOON…IT'S ALL MINE! *becomes sane again and starts to cry* Alright…I don't own Sailor Moon OR Gundam Wing…*evil grin* not YET anyway…well n e way…here it is… please R&R so I can keep going, if I don't get at least 5 Reviews I wont publish the 2nd chapter.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Serena, who for once decided to be on time to a scout meeting with Mamo- chan and the inner and outer scouts, was happily skipping up to the Cherry Hill temple. She was imagining how surprised and happy they would be when she arrived. She was about to open the door when she heard her so called friends talking…"I can't believe what a ditz Usagi is! She is soo unfit to be our leader…I mean talk about a klutz!" Usagi heard her friend Rei say. 'I can't believe that my own friends are talking about me.' Then she heard Haruka, "I know, you would make SUCH a better leader then Usagi-baka is." Usagi had heard enough. She opened the door and was about to yell her head off when she saw them. HER Mamo-chan was kissing Rei all over neck. "Hi guys!" she tried to pretend she had no clue what was going on. They looked up shocked, "Oh, hi Usagi. Glad you got here finally, we were going to start with out you." Usagi couldn't hold it anymore; "Looks like you already did!" she looked over at Rei and her so-called boyfriend, who had moved away from Rei. "Usa-chan, what do u mean?" Mamoru asked. "Lie! Don't you ever call me Usa-chan again my name is Usagi-san! Besides that, you of all people should know what I'm talking about! Calling me a Klutz, kissing my best friend, my best friend enjoying it! Why don't you take a while to think about it Mamoru. Just…be careful, we wouldn't want your small little brain to explode" She had unshed tears in her eyes, he had hurt her, real bad, and he lied about it to which made it hurt worse. But she kept her voice calm and steady. "Oh yeah, your one to be talking! You can't even walk and chew gum at the same time!" It was Ami who said that, Ami, the one she had been friends with ever since the whole sailor scout thing started. Ami had turned on her as well. She turned around and went to the door, "You guys REALLY hurt me just now…all of you were in on this…and if you really hate me and don't want me to be your leader, fine. Rei is your leader now; I'm out of it. Bye, and have fun." With that she opened the door and left, she heard them trying to stop her from leaving. She was almost down the stairs when she heard the door open and close, then running footsteps. She turned around and saw Mamoru running to catch up to her 'Two can play at this game Mamoru-san' She started running at top speed, which was a little slower then Mamoru. He finally caught up to her; he grabbed onto her wrist and jerked her around to face him. "LET ME GO!" She screamed.  
  
A/N  
  
Faith-chan: yes, that was VERY short for me…but! I need the readers help…I want y'all to vote one what happens…  
  
Choice 1) Usagi is trying to get away when one of the g-boys comes up to help her out.  
  
Choice 2) Usagi is trying to get away when Pluto (who was the only one NOT at the meeting.) comes to get her to bring her into the g-world.  
  
Choice 3) whatever else you think would be a good twist!  
  
JaNe minna-chan I hope you guys liked it so far…good? Bad? Just frekin' review PLEASE! 


	2. Time Gate

A/N  
  
Faith-chan: Thank you ALL sooo much for your reviews, I am also VERY sorry for all my mistakes on the Japanese spelling/words…I misspelled the Japanese word for no…I spelt it Lie…and the correct spelling is iie…so PLEASE forgive me on that.  
  
Heero-san: Faith-chan, don't forget about the vote!  
  
Faith-chan: Oh yeah, I forgot…god I MUST be a ditz…ok here it is…I got 8 votes!  
  
Choice 1- 2 votes  
  
Choice 2- 3 "  
  
Choice 3- 3 "  
  
Because we had a tie…I'm going to have to start over again…j/k…I guess I'm the tiebreaker…I pick…Choice 2. Although I REALLY was tempted to use Lady Chang's idea…it was really good…if you wanna know what it is then look at the dang reviews! I also liked the other ideas a lot too.  
  
Mamoru-baka: I pick choice 4!  
  
Faith-chan: There is no Choice 4 you freakin' baka  
  
Mamoru-baka: Yes there is…Usa-chan stays with me!  
  
Faith-chan: #1 don't call her Usa, she hates you…#2 why would I let you win…and #3 Heero-san, would you kill him, so he can stay OUT of my A/N  
  
Heero-san: *takes out his gun and shots Mamo-baka in the head*  
  
Crowd: YEAH!  
  
Faith-chan: sorry for those of you who like Mamoru or Relena…but I happen to hate them, so I would stop reading about now if I were you…Also, I might include other anime shows…but it will be still focused on SM/GW  
  
I also happen to have a few notes for my reviewers…  
  
Angel of death and light: Thank you…I will write more…and PLEASE don't get angry with me!  
  
Kiwime: Sure why not…NOTE TO EVERYONE! SATURN AND PLUTO ARE THE ONLY 2 WHO AREN'T AGAINT USAGI SO FAR…(THERE WILL BE SOME MORE PEOPLE WHO ARE ON HER SIDE LATER {AND I'M TALKING ABOUT THE G-BOYS})  
  
All other reviewers: Thank You Soo Much…with out you I most likely would've stopped…If you have questions or comments send a review and I will try my best to help ya out…  
  
Heero-san: Faith-chan, this is nice and all but can we get on with it…here I'll even help with the disclaimer *Faith-chan tries not to faint of shock in the background…Heero…doing someone a favor…oh my god! * Faith-chan does not own Gundam Wing OR Sailor Moon OR any other show in this fan fic and she never will. No matter how much she wants to…she can't. BUT she does own the other 2 sailor scouts that appear later on…although she doesn't own the sailor scout idea.  
  
Faith-chan: Thank You Heero-san *in the voice the T.V uses when you watch a movie * And now for our feature presentation…  
  
"_____" Talking *_______* Action (only used during A/N)  
  
'_____' Thought  
  
~~~ Last Time ~~~  
  
She started running at top speed, which was a little slower then Mamoru. He finally caught up to her; he grabbed onto her wrist and jerked her around to face him. "LET ME GO!" She screamed.  
  
~~~ Now ~~~  
  
"Let me go NOW!" she screamed! She tried to worm her way out his grip. He was to strong for her unless she was in sailor form in which case he would be down before you could say Moon Dust (cheesy, yes…but deal with it for now ok? Ok.) Mamoru raised his arm to slap her, as it came down Usagi all of a sudden disappeared into thin air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi fell down and fell down hard! She didn't know where she was at first but then she saw Sailor Pluto, "Sailor Pluto! Thank you so much." Usagi stood up. "It's good to see you too Usagi-sama." "Setsuna? What am I going to do? They're all against me...well, not including you." She sighed. "Usagi-sama, Hotaru isn't against you either, it just looked like it because she didn't say anything in the meeting. But that's beside the point, I didn't bring you here to save you from Mamoru I brought you here to bring you somewhere else. I also have a few old friends to go with you." She said smiling at the last part. "What are you talking about Setsuna- chan?" Usagi look confused. "I'm talking about not only bringing you to the future but a different time line all together." She smiled. Usagi smiled. "I also have a few people I want you to meet…Girls…come on out." The first one out of the shadows was Hotaru. "But I've already met her…remember, Sailor Saturn…Hotaru." Usagi was getting really confused. "Yes, I know you know her…but there's a few more…2 other sailor scouts, only they're not from out solar system. Meet Sailor Destiny and Sailor Star." Two girls walked out from the shadows. "Usagi-san." They said together, bowing their heads.  
  
A/N  
  
Faith-chan: Good, Bad? PLEASE review…I NEED your reviews to go on with this story…I'm glad soo many of you like this story so far(  
  
Mamoru-baka: I HATE it…its not fa…*Sailor Star shoves a suck in his mouth* hmmm…hmmm  
  
Faith-chan: Thanx Star!  
  
Sailor Star: your welcome that will teach him to mess with me(  
  
Faith-chan: well ne way, guess…yes I know you hate this but I have ANOTHER vote thing for you…  
  
Should I put DBZ in this?  
  
Yes  
  
No  
  
I'm not sure how much I'll use the votes but it will give me an idea…I would LIKE 5 votes…g2g 


	3. Note

Hi guys, sorry I haven't written in FOREVER, but I'm working on it…ok people… PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'll have a new ch. As soon as possible…now I'm going to cont. typing up my story! Bye, bye…  
  
Always have,  
  
Faith 


	4. Ch. 3

A/N  
  
Faith-chan: hi minna-chan, yes I know I left you at a cliff hanger in ch.2…but I just couldn't pass it up:) Ok, I'm just gonna get the notes to the reviewers over with.  
  
Kiwime: I'm glad you're happy, and its no prob. Making Hotaru good, besides it might work better with the story ne way.  
  
Moo Cow: Actually I DID think about it before, but you suggesting it kinda made me think I should use the ides…btw, yes you were rambling:)  
  
All other reviewers: Thank you sooo much for writing reviews for this story, just remember more reviews = more chapters  
  
Wufei-chan: would you get on w/ it baka onna…*gets glares from Sailor Star and Faith-chan*…I mean onna…just onna…  
  
Faith-chan: yea sure Wu-man *smiles* ne way I don't own nothing that has to do with SM or GW. On with Ch.3…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*LAST TIME*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meet Sailor Destiny and Sailor Star." Two girls walked out from the shadows. "Usagi-san." They said together, bowing their heads.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*NOW*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's good to finally meet you, I was wondering when your 'Boyfriend' would do that to you. Pluto saw it in the future and prepared for it ahead of time." Said Sailor Star, smiling. "Oh…" Usagi said, still crying. "Usagi- hime, I know this is hard for you to accept. But think of it this way, you can act like yourself you know, SMART." Setsuna said, slightly smiling. "Yeah Usagi, I hear you're a real ditz on Earth. Of course you'll still be on Earth in future timeline but you can…" Another girl appearing in thin air cut Sailor Destiny off, "Sorry guys…I had some unfinished business to deal with." The girl was in a sailor outfit. "This…" said sailor destiny; "…is Sailor Galaxy." finished Sailor Star, pointing to the new girl. "I'm sorry, I still don't know your real names." Usagi said. "Oh yeah! We forgot, sorry…I'm Hope Naja." said Sailor Star. "Yeah, and I'm Faith Chienka." Said Sailor Destiny. "I'm Leana." Sailor Galaxy said. "It's nice to meet all of you." Usagi said. She frowned, "But I don't know anything about this new world I'm going to." she said. "We prepared for that as well. We've already been there and took care of most of the stuff that need to be done." said Leana. "Oh, ok when do we leave?" she asked. "Right now." Hope smiled. "That is…if you want to." Faith added. "Ok, lets go!" Usagi said. "I'm glad to here that." Pluto said. She opened a portal to her new home. Sailor Star, Destiny, Galaxy and Saturn stepped through. Usagi went up to Pluto and hugged her before stepping through the portal.  
  
*****GW World*****  
  
The sailors were back in Street clothes. Faith was wearing guy clothes and her long dark brown hair was in a French braid. Hope was wearing a short black skirt and a black halter-top (hey! Its what my inspiration wanted her to wear) her black hair was flowing around her shoulders. Leana was wearing a long black skirt and a white dress shirt, while her long blond hair was in a bun. Hotaru was wearing her usual gothic kind of outfit and Usagi was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said Princess.  
  
"Lets show you the house ok?" Hotaru said. "Great, by the way…what school are we going to anyway?" Usagi asked. "Oh, 'Peacecraft Academy' or something like that." Leana replied. "Thanks." Usagi said. "No problem…hey, does anyone wanna get some ice cream on the way?" Leana said. "YEAH!" said Usagi and Hotaru in unison. Faith giggled for a second then turned serious again (did ya notice that she's VERY quite…remind you of someone?). All right, lets go!" Hope said.  
  
A/N  
  
Faith-chan: I know! Don't yell @ me! I know it's a short chapter! But I most likely wont get to get online until I have Ch. 4 typed up to…Listen I need you to answer another vote…hehehe…  
  
Q: Who do you think they should pair up with? Hotaru won't get a guy…sry…  
  
Girls:  
  
Sailor Moon- Usagi  
  
" Star- Hope  
  
" Destiny- Faith  
  
" Galaxy- Leana  
  
Guys: (yes one will be left out…)  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
Trowa Barton  
  
Quatre R Winner  
  
Wufei Chang  
  
ALSO…if you want a DBZ char. To be paired up with them…here r the guys I KNOW I'm using in this…  
  
Vegeta  
  
Goku  
  
Well ne way…c-ya later 


	5. Note2

Hey, guys…I don't have much time…my step-dad gave me a few sec's to get on and work…unfortunately I don't have enough time to write my fan fic…BUT…  
  
To my reviewers (I might as well get this over now…)  
  
SOLE: sry a bit to late…I already have my chapters written on paper up to ch. 6…hehehe…so sry, DBZ is in…  
  
MooCow: You MUST be one of my fav reviewers…u always review( so thank u…and its ok to ramble…thank you for all ur support and help…btw…can u tell me who they should be paired up with? Well n e way, thanx z lot…Ja! (Btw…if u other reviewers wanna be praised WRITE MORE! on here)  
  
Sue: thanx 4 the help!  
  
Silvrei: thanx 4 all the help…cuz I'm ACTULLY keeping track of the votes believe it or not…and I'll use the votes 4 my story…hehehe  
  
Shinimegami Hotaru: thanx…yea…usa and hero will most likely be together…but we'll have 2 c  
  
Moon: thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
hiko-chan:…I don't really know what 2 say…besides things…n/m…ne way if there's ne one else out there who hates my a/n would u PLEASE say so…  
  
All other reviewers: sry I didn't get to u all…but I'll try as much as I can…well n e way…JA!  
  
I gotz 2 go…bye-bye… 


End file.
